


Coming of Age

by Tragically_Gifted



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Human/Troll Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragically_Gifted/pseuds/Tragically_Gifted
Summary: This is something pretty old I did on another site so I figured I'd post it here too. It's really short.





	Coming of Age

It was late on the meteor and Karkat was actually sleeping for once. He was curled up on a pile, purring ever so softly, occasionally stirring as if he could wake at any moment. And wake he did, he rolled off the pile, bursting back into consciousness in a small fit. After he had calmed down he stood, feeling his hair, as expected it was a tangled mess. He shuffled over to the ablutionblock. wetting his hands and smoothing the hair down, he glared at his reflection. He froze, something wasn't right, something was definitely not right. He touched the reflection's tired eyes, no, his tired red eyes. Candy red eyes stared back at him. He felt a pang of panic in his chest. Of course, he always knew this day would come, but he didn't think it would be so soon. As trolls age, the pigment of their blood fills their eyes and now his candy red hue was more obvious than ever. Even if his friends on the meteor all knew and seemed to have accepted his unusual hue but trolls in the dream bubbles wouldn't be so accepting, he could die in his sleep. He needs to find some way to hide this, he needs to think, he needs to breathe.

His panic was interrupted by a knock on the open door to the ablutionblock. Instinctively he looked towards the noise before covering his eyes. It was Dave, his Earth human boyfriend. His human boyfriend. He uncovered his eyes and approached him, looking at him in a silent plea for help. After a moment of hesitation, Dave took off his shades and smiled at Karkat, opening his red eyes. Karkat's eyes widened, he had never seen Dave without his shades before, he thought it was just some stupid cool kid thing. Without a word he slid the shades onto Karkat's face, they fit a little awkwardly but Karkat didn't care, he smiled back at Dave, adjusting the shades.


End file.
